


rough start?

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Headcanon, I have no idea what I'm doing, I wrote this in like an hour, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, it's really bad, this idea came to me in a dream, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: joker has a shitty start to his day and bayonetta wants to make him feel betterhi hello this is my first story on here i wrote this after the idea coming to me in a dream and i had nothing else better to doit's really shitty and the formatting sucks but i hope someone will enjoy it ‾\_(ツ)_/‾
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	rough start?

It was a very boring day.

Joker picked at his food idly, staring at the table, not really tasting anything he ate. Even though he rushed downstairs half-dressed for lunch, he wasn’t even really that hungry. He had woken up late, stubbed his toe getting out of bed, couldn’t find any of his friends, and on top of missing a fight, he almost dropped his food because of an untied shoelace. What a stupid, childish mistake. It was almost like in cartoons when everything goes wrong for the main character and he ends up being ridiculed in front of the rest of the main cast, except this time, almost no one else was around. 

Joker’s bad mood must have been noticeable, because all of the other Smashers were avoiding him. That, or he had just shown up late, which he had, and not a lot of them were left in the dining room. He looked around and sighed. Not even Morgana was there to bother him about being in such a sour mood. He wasn’t even that annoyed, to be completely honest. Just frustrated and bored. That was all. 

He took another bite of his lunch and cringed. Not only had his grilled cheese sandwich gotten cold, but it didn’t even taste like food anymore. He drank some of his soda and rubbed his nose with his fingers. It had gone flat. 

“Great,” he complained. “Just great. What else can go wrong for me today?” Joker put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the floor, and breathing out sharply through his nose. Food normally didn’t piss him off this much, but after everything that had happened so far that day, it wouldn’t take much else to get him to break. 

“What’s gotten you so out of sorts?” A woman’s voice purred from behind him. Joker spun around in his seat so fast he almost fell over, causing his soda can to be tipped over and his glasses to be knocked askew. After mopping up the mess with his napkin and readjusting his glasses, he saw it was Bayonetta. Joker blushed furiously when he realized that it was her standing behind him, remembering all the ways she felt like a mother to him, despite not seeing her very often. He took a deep breath, smelling her perfume. Roses.

“I’m fine.”  
“It doesn’t seem that way, now does it, Akira?” She replied. Joker felt his face getting redder and a wave of emotions at hearing her call him by his real name. She pulled up the chair next to him and sat down, looking him right in the eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong. It doesn’t seem like telling anyone else will help you.” He stared at her, at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain everything that had happened to him that morning to her without sounding like a child? Everything seemed so trivial and childish now that he had to say it out loud, and Bayonetta’s hand on his arm was only making him feel worse. “I, uh…” he began, and immediately felt sweat running down his forehead. “I woke up late today, and then stubbed my toe getting out of bed, and I missed a fight, and I couldn’t find any of my friends, and I almost tripped over my shoelace when I was getting lunch, and then I wasn’t even really that hungry so my food tasted like nothing, and my soda was flat, and then I spilled it, and now…” He trailed off and caught his breath. He didn’t expect to let out that much that fast, and he certainly didn’t expect to feel a lump in his throat after his spiel. 

She looked at him for a long time before speaking up. “It certainly sounds like you’ve had a rough morning,” she said. Joker swallowed thickly and his eyes began darting around the room to make eye contact with anyone, anything but her. “Yeah, you could say that…” he said finally, staring furiously at a plant in a corner. “Why don’t you go look for your friends?” Bayonetta asked, tapping her fingers on the table. Joker shook his head. “I don’t want to bother them. I’d rather be in a better mood when I talk to them.” He murmured, staring at his feet. It was silent for a moment, and he looked up to see her in deep thought, tapping her chin and looking out a window. It was a beautiful, picturesque sunny day outside, like it was taken out of a movie scene of a perfect summer day and pasted into real life. A bird flew past the window and a squirrel dashed across a branch before scurrying further up the tree, causing the branch to tap against the window. Joker laughed softly at it before turning back to Bayonetta, who was looking at him again. 

“It’s such a gorgeous day outside, isn’t it?” She asked. He blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking back at the window. “How about we go for a walk?” Somewhat taken aback, Joker began rubbing a lock of his hair between his fingers like he did when he was nervous and stared at her. “Huh?” He asked, trying not to seem rude. Bayonetta only smiled at him. “Just a short walk around outside,” she said. “You do look like you need some sunlight, after all. And it would be much better than me bothering you to do your homework.” He blinked and felt another lump in his throat. “That would be weird, ‘cause like, you’re not my mom, or anything...” he started, and then immediately regretted it, seeing Bayonetta’s eyebrows raise. “Sorry…” He trailed off and looked back at the window. It really was a nice day…

There was an uncomfortable silence before Joker heard Bayonetta’s chair scraping against the floor and her rising from her seat. “Wait!” He yelled, and felt his face turn red yet again as she turned around to look at him. “You’re right, it is really nice outside… You had the right idea.” He clumsily stood up and pushed his chair in, looking at the woman with a nervous smile. “I do… I mean I would-” She touched his arm again, silencing him. “Say no more,” she said, beaming. “Let’s go now, shall we?” Joker brushed the crumbs off his lap and stared ahead at the doors. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He said. Without another word, the two set off through the main doors, breathing in the fresh, sweet air.


End file.
